What A Day
by whatever12345
Summary: A one shot about the school shooting. BL NH Although the pairing won't really matter.


**Just a one shot about the school shooting. I'm not a great writer so please don't expect to read something really good. This is my first one shot and it's kinda long too. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill because if I did, no one will watch it. ;)

_

* * *

_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Brooke was woken up by her alarm. _God, another boring day at school. _She thought, but then smiled. _At least Lucas is going to be there._ She rolled over, not knowing that she was already at the edge of her bed. A few seconds later, she hit the ground.

"Ugh, What a nice way to start the day." She exclaimed sarcastically before hearing laughter coming from the doorway. She turned her head and saw Peyton and Haley laughing their heads off.

"Oh, continue laughing. I bet you guys like this!"

"Yes, we do, Brooke. We love it." Peyton said, emphasizing the word love after she and Haley stopped laughing.

"Come on, Tigger. Go get ready. We're gonna be late."

"Yes, fine. Just get out while I get dressed, but I don't mind having an audience," Brooke replied, smiling mischievously while standing up and walking over to her closet.

"Ewwww. Hell, no! We're just going to wait in the car and please do not take your time."

Brooke rolled her eyes and kept on dressing up.

* * *

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke walked into Tree Hill High with their arms linked together. 

"So, where are the guys?" Peyton asked.

"Morning basketball practice," Brooke and Haley answered in unison.

"Oh."

They continued walking, Brooke and Peyton in front and Haley following from behind them, until Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. Since Peyton's arms were linked with hers, she was forced to stop too, and Haley bumped into them.

"Hey, what the–?" Haley said but trailed off when she saw Brooke's face. She was staring directly at something, and absolute fear could be seen in her eyes. Peyton noticed that too, so she followed Brooke's gaze and nothing could have prepared her what she saw, a male student with a gun that was aimed directly at them, or maybe at the guys in front of them.

"Duck!" Brooke screamed, before everyone heard a gun shot. Luckily, everyone in the hall heard Brooke, so most of them avoided the bullet. It didn't hit anyone except for a piercing a hole through a locker.

Haley even heard the gunman mutter a curse word under his breath when he realized he didn't injure a single person. After that, chaos arose; everyone was running toward any exit they see, determined to get out of school before they got hurt or possibly killed. And this resulted to Brooke, Haley, and Peyton losing each other.

Peyton was pushed outside by several students who were behind her. She tried her best to go back in, but the teachers stopped her, saying that it was very dangerous inside.

Brooke rushed into the nearest room she saw and locked the door. She turned around and screamed when she saw someone huddled in the corner of the room.

"Oh, my god, Haley! You scared me. Are you alright?" Brooke asked quietly, walking over to where Haley was and sat against the plain white wall, beside her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Peyton?"

"I lost her, Haley." Brooke now had tears in her eyes.

Haley enveloped Brooke in a hug and assured her that Peyton was alright. At least that was what she hoped.

* * *

"Brooke! Haley!" Peyton screamed desperately. She had been searching for Haley and Brooke ever since she got outside. 

Now, she was running outside the school toward the bus the basketball players occupied, hoping to see either Nathan or Lucas. Then she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw Lucas and Nathan jogging toward her.

"Peyton, what's going on? Why is everyone running around? And where are Brooke and Haley?" Lucas asked, clearly having absolutely no idea what was happening.

"There's a student with a gun in there, and I lost Brooke and Haley. I don't know where they are! I'm sorry."

"What!" Nathan shouted and then ran toward the entrance of the school, but was stopped by several police officers.

"LET ME GO! My girlfriend's in there!" He tried to get through, but the officers were not allowing him; they were too strong.

"I'm sorry, young man, we are doing this for your own safety." One of the officers said, calmly.

"Fuck my safety! My girlfriend is in there! She could be hurt!"

"Nathan, let's just do what they say." Lucas said, attempting to calm Nathan. He, too, wanted to go in because Brooke's inside, but he knew that they should let the police deal with this.

* * *

"What a day, huh?" Haley said, trying to lighten up the moment. 

Brooke smiled weakly, "Yeah, and I even thought it was gonna be a boring day today this morning. Boy, was I wrong."

Haley smiled and was about to reply, but was interrupted by several gunshots and screaming. It sounded close to where they were.

"Oh my god." Brooke whispered. She and Haley hugged each other even tighter, afraid that the shooter might burst into the room they were in, anytime.

After the screaming and gunshots ended, they both got a little calmer.

"We have to get out of here."

"I don't think that's a good idea. The shooter is lurking around school. We might bump into him anywhere!" Brooke responded.

"Well, would you rather have him go into this room and shoot at us, when we could have done something about it?"

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Brooke said, "Fine, but we have to be careful." She grabbed a long thick stick from one of the closets.

Haley looked at her as if she was crazy. "Planning on stopping a bullet with a stick?"

Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Have something better?"

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, right now, I think we're in the music room. Do you remember the closest exit from here?"

"The closest, I think, is actually quite far, and I'm not exactly sure where it is."

"Oh, let's just get out and look."

Haley stood up and was followed by Brooke. They carefully and quietly opened the white door, then walked out.

They looked around but immediately regretted doing so because the sight that met them was horrifying. Blood was splattered everywhere; dead students were lying on the ground or against the wall. Some of them are even on top of each other. They both had to stop their selves from vomiting and fainting. The man who did this had to have no heart. No one just shoots and kills people for pleasure.

* * *

"Oh my god," Lucas muttered, after hearing another gunshot. He, Nathan, and Peyton were now outside the school, behind the yellow police tape, hoping Haley and Brooke were both alright. 

Nathan had now calmed down a bit, but he still wanted to go inside. "I swear to god that I'll kill that man if hurts Haley. He'll wish he was never born."

"Do we even know who the gunman is?" Peyton asked.

"I overheard some policemen talking and heard the name Jimmy Edwards. Do you guys even know him?"

"Oh, Jimmy," Lucas said, sadly. " Mouth and I used to hang out with him beginning of junior year, but we kind of lost contact when I joined the basketball team. How could he do such a thing? He used to be really nice."

"He used to be, Lucas. Used to be."

* * *

"Yeah," He simply nodded his head and then looked down. 

Brooke and Haley continued walking around the school, looking for the closest exit.

"You know something, Brooke? Considering the number of times you have skipped school, I

can't believe you don't know where the exits are."

"Well, what can I say. I always use the front."

"Wait, stop. Can you hear something?" Haley stopped and listened intently. She could hear footsteps heading their way.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Jimmy yelled, obviously enjoying himself.

"Oh, shit. Go! Hide, Haley!" Brooke pushed Haley under an overturned table, next to a huge plant. She was about to go under, herself, but a voice cut her off from doing so.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Our very popular cheerleader captain, Brooke Davis." Jimmy said, smirking. He walked over to where she was and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Brooke yelled, and then pulled away.

Haley was just watching everything take place in front of her. All she wanted to do right now was to tackle Jimmy and try to get the gun away from him, but she knew that he was stronger than her and he could hurt Brooke or her. Oh, how she wished Nathan was with her, but he isn't and there was nothing she could do about it. So, she just sat there, helpless, and watched Brooke try to handle this very dangerous shooter.

Jimmy put his gun in his back pocket and pushed Brooke hard against the wall. He started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. Brooke tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Whenever she tried to push him, he hits her.

Brooke looked at Haley in the eye, fear and desperation were apparent in her eyes, but Haley could also tell that Brooke wanted her to stay still and not do anything. Haley started to protest, but knew it would be of no help. She crouched there, crying softly and trying not to listen to Brooke's screaming. Then suddenly, it all stopped. She looked at Brooke and saw that she pushed Jimmy off of her. Brooke took a few steps backward, and then Jimmy stood up angrily.

"You're going to regret that, bitch!" He took his gun from his back pocket then aimed it at Brooke. She just stood there, frozen, and screamed. Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Lucas, did you hear that?" Peyton asked. She thought she heard Brooke scream. 

Lucas didn't reply. He just stared at the ground, his face pale as white, as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm going in there," Nathan stated.

This time, Lucas didn't seem to object. He wanted to know if Brooke's alright because he's pretty certain it was her who screamed. "How?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

Haley closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend get shot. When she opened them again, she saw Brooke, a blank expression on her face, stumble backwards before she collapsed, immobile. 

Jimmy just smiled contently and walked past a motionless Brooke. "Stupid, cheerleader bitch."

Haley waited for a minute before coming out from under the table and knelt down beside Brooke. Haley noticed that she was shot below the heart and was bleeding profusely. She tried to apply pressure to the wound.

"Brooke, sweetie, please wake up." She shook Brooke gently, hoping that she would regain consciousness. "Please, you've got to be okay." Nothing happened. She checked Brooke's pulse, and it was very weak. _Well, at least she's still alive._ She shook Brooke again, but this time she heard Brooke groan.

"Oh, thank god. Brooke, can you hear me? Say something."

"Haley?" Brooke said softly and groggily. Her vision was blurred, and she felt lightheaded.

"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?" Haley tried to help Brooke sit up, but Brooke couldn't. "We have to hide from the Jimmy."

"I feel lightheaded, and I can't even stand up."

"Brooke, we have to. Jimmy might come back." She and Brooke walked cautiously towards the nearest classroom. When they got inside, Haley laid Brooke against the wall and locked the door. She sat down next to her, letting Brooke rest her head on Haley's shoulder. Haley looked at Brooke and saw that her eyes were closed. She shook her softly and said, "You have to stay awake, Brooke. Who knows what might happen if you slip into unconsciousness."

She winced and then closed her eyes. "I don't think I can, it hurts really badly."

"You have to try," Haley pleaded.

"Okay. How serious is it?" Brooke asked, referring to her bullet wound.

"I don't really know, but you have lost a lot of blood. You should be taken to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Oh."

* * *

Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton were now walking along the deserted hallway of Tree Hill High. They got in by convincing Nathan's friend, Tim, to distract the police officer guarding one of the school's entrance while they sneak in. 

Just minutes ago, the corridor was full of life and happiness, but now, all you can see are scattered books and other school supplies. Lockers were left open and backpacks were lying around on the ground. And the silence was actually making everything creepier.

"Where do you think they are?" Nathan was the first to break them out of their thoughts.

"I have no idea. We're just going to have to look for them."

* * *

"Haley, what do you think will happen if we get out of here alive?" 

"We will get out of here alive."

"You might. You're not hurt, Haley. I actually wouldn't mind if you leave right now and save yourself."

"No, Brooke. I would never leave you. I promise."

"Thank you."

About 15 minutes have passed before Haley realized that Brooke was now unconscious. She was going to wake her up again when she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan almost checked every room they passed. Most of them were unlocked so they assumed that no one was in them. They have only come across about 5 rooms that were occupied. They hoped that Brooke and Haley were in one of them but they weren't. So they kept on going. 

"Where in the world are they!" Lucas was now getting frustrated. All he wanted to do right now was to hold Brooke and tell her everything will be okay.

"We're going to find them, Lucas. We have to."

The three of them kept on walking until they saw a room.

"Let's go check out that one,"Peyton whispered.

They turned the door knob, but it was locked. So, they knocked.

* * *

Haley laid Brooke down on the floor gently before going up to the door. She didn't open the door immediately because it might be Jimmy. Instead she put her ear against the door and listened. She heard voices, not just from one person but from at least 3 people. Haley thought they sounded familiar but wasn't so sure. Then she saw an ID that was slid from the outside. She picked it up and read the name. It was Nathan's. Haley couldn't be any happier that he's here right now. She stood up and opened the door, revealing her three friends, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan. 

"Oh my god." Haley hugged Nathan and kissed him softly. "I'm so glad you're here."

Nathan hugged her too as if nothing else matters. "Don't worry, Haley. Everything will be okay."

They all went in and Peyton locked the door. When Lucas saw Brooke lying on the floor, he ran to her instantly, followed by Peyton, Nathan, and Haley, and knelt down.

"Oh god. Brooke?" Lucas held Brooke's hand. "What happened, Haley?"

Haley told them everything that happened, including how Jimmy tried to rape Brooke. By the time she was finished, Lucas was already angry as hell. Even though he used to be friends with Jimmy, he wanted to beat the crap out of him for hurting Brooke.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"A couple of minutes."

"Oh. Brooke, Cheery, please wake up. It's me, Lucas." He brushed away some hair that covered her face before he said, teary-eyed. "I love you." Then he felt someone squeeze his hand.

"I love you too, Broody." Brooke said softly, her voice didn't even reach a whisper. She winced then closed her eyes once again.

"We have to get you out of here."

"But Jimmy's outside, Lucas!" Haley protested.

"She's gonna die if we don't take her out now." He picked up Brooke and headed for the door. He opened it, looked around and went outside. The others followed him. When they got to the front entrance of the school, they saw Jimmy on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. The paramedics saw Brooke in Lucas' arms so they rushed to help her.

"She has lost a lot of blood. We have to take her to the hospital right away." They put her in the ambulance and drove away.

* * *

Brooke woke up to see Lucas sitting on a chair beside her hospital bed. 

"Hey, cheery." Lucas greeted her.

"Hi." She said groggily

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"I won't. I promise. How long was I out?"

"Two days. The worst 2 days of my life."

"I love you, Lucas. And thank you."

"No need to thank me. I would do anything for you." He leaned in and kissed Brooke softly which turned into a passionate one.

"Whoa! I did not need to see that."

Brooke and Lucas turned around to see Nathan, Haley, and Peyton standing by the doorway.

"Hey guys." Brooke said happily.

"Brooke!" Haley and Peyton shouted at the same time. They took turns on hugging her tightly.

"Oww."

"Oops sorry."

"Hey! No hug for the hottest boy in this room?" Nathan smirked.

"Of course." They hugged and Brooke continued, "By the way, you're only the second hottest guy after Lucas."

The five of them talked continuously about anything and everything. The shooting might have been over, but the memory of it will stay with them forever.

The end.


End file.
